Feral
by J-Rocker Girl
Summary: The WK boys get an add-on to the team. Will they be an adnavtage or just a nuiscance?


Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss Kreuz. Oi...shoot me now, I started another fic.  
  
AN: newbie living off spoilers here, bear with me...I've only seen the first five episodes...  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Calico  
  
"What's the new mission, Manx?" Aya asked as he, Youji, Omi, and Ken walked into the conference room with the redhead.  
  
"Actually, you don't have a mission this time. You have a new teammate."  
  
"Where is he?" Ken asked.  
  
"SHE will be here tomorrow," Manx answered with an eye roll.  
  
"Oh..." Youji said with a grin. "We're getting a lady on the team, eh?"  
  
"Don't get too excited, she's my sister. Her code name is Calico. And she'll know you by a signal."  
  
"Well, if she's your sister, she can't be TOO bad..."  
  
"I know I'll regret asking...but...what's the signal?" Omi asked with a sweat-drop.  
  
Manx held up a sign.  
  
"NO!! NOT THE SIGN!!" Youji screamed. "...okay, how will we know her?"  
  
"Trust me, you'll recognize her...and if you don't, you deserve to be shot."  
  
~  
  
Aya looked out the door before they even bothered opening the next day. "Why did the signal have to be a 'help wanted' sign?"  
  
"So...The girl we're looking for is Manx's sister..." Ken said thoughtfully.  
  
"None of the mob looks like Manx..." Youji commented, turning in strange angles. "That I can see..."  
  
"I've been doing some research on Calico," Omi said from the back. "I have some stats if anyone would like to see them..."  
  
"We open in ten minutes, might as well..." Aya said, closing the front blinds and walking over to Omi. Ken and Youji followed.  
  
"Wait a minute..." Ken said, scratching his head.  
  
"She's seventeen...?" Youji asked.  
  
"And mastering in computer technology?" Aya finished.  
  
"Heh, heh...That ought to prove useful," Omi said with a sweat-drop.  
  
"Hopefully she'll show up early..." Ken said, looking up at the crowded doors.  
  
After a very stressful day of making up excuses for random fangirls NOT to take the "job", everyone closed up shop and TRIED to take it easy.  
  
"She didn't come," Ken stated rather blandly.  
  
"I TOLD you not to jinx it," Youji said, rolling his eyes.  
  
"I guess I'll close us up, Minna-San," Omi said, walking toward the door. Before he could flip the sign over, though, a girl in a long coat and a hat covering most of her face walked in and stood in the middle of the room.  
  
"We're closed," Aya declared.  
  
The girl held up her index finger, and just stood there, staring at the floor.  
  
"I think she's out of breath," Omi said taking the briefcase she was carrying. Youji walked over and took her coat and hat.  
  
Everyone blinked as brown hair with splotches of red and white highlights spilled from the hat.  
  
"Nice hair," Youji said from the side.  
  
"That's all good and well, but we're closed," Aya repeated a little more sternly. "You can catch your breath and get something to drink, but then you have to go."  
  
The newcomer tilted her head toward Aya and gave him a strange look, but loss of breath prevented her from saying anything.  
  
"Wait," Omi interjected, flipping the sign to closed and taking down the "Help wanted" sign. "Calico cats have different colored fur...and she does look a lot like Manx. You must be Calico!"  
  
"Hai," the girl finally got out.  
  
"But you look like you're in your twenties," Ken commented.  
  
"I get that a lot," Calico said with a sweat-drop.  
  
"You look familiar," Youji said in thought.  
  
"I remember you," the girl said, nodding her head. "I was trying to tell you who I was and you immediately began flirting with me. Then before I could explain my case, rabid fangirls ran me off," she explained between gasps.  
  
"You said your name was Kariko!"  
  
"Why didn't you come earlier?" Aya asked coldly.  
  
"You try getting through that mob in one piece!"  
  
"Um...I know this if off-topic, but, I don't plan on calling you a codename ALL the time," Omi said with a smile. "My name's Omi," he said extending a hand.  
  
"Ryuuzaki," Calico answered, accepting the offered greeting.  
  
"Ryuuzaki?" Youji asked. "That's your first name?"  
  
"I don't like my first name," Ryuuzaki said with a sweat-drop.  
  
"Well..." Youji began after introductions. "I hope you don't mind a roommate, Zaki-Chan..."  
  
"I'm not rooming with one of you," She said flatly.  
  
"Th-That's not what I mean. There's a friend of mine staying here, and she's like a little sister to me."  
  
"Oh...okay. That shouldn't be a problem, then. What's her name?"  
  
"Ajinako."  
  
"I don't do so well with names larger than three syllables. That's why I prefer Zaki over Ryuuzaki."  
  
"She also goes by Jina."  
  
"Okay, that's good."  
  
"Well, here's your room, Zaki-Chan. Night," Youji said with a yawn, walking off.  
  
Ryuuzaki yawned, herself, and went in...only to be met in the face with a sock.  
  
"Oh!" a new voice exclaimed in the dark. "Gomen...I thought you were Aya-San for some strange reason..."  
  
"I'm not that scary, am I?"  
  
"Heh, heh...gomen ne..."  
  
Ryuuzaki took the sock out of her hair and looked it up and down as she turned on the light. "Agh!! That smells so bad!!" she said, throwing the sock back. "What do you put in your shoes?!"  
  
"It doesn't smell that bad..." her new black-haired friend said with a sweat-drop.  
  
"I know...I was just joking with you...Jina-Chan, right?"  
  
Ajinako nodded with a smile.  
  
"What's the matter?" Youji asked, walking in.  
  
"Just a misunderstanding, Youji-Kun," Ryuuzaki said with a smile.  
  
"Eh..." Youji said, scratching his head. "Jina-Chan, this is Ryuuzaki. Or just Zaki-Chan. Your choice."  
  
"You're going on a family-name basis?" Jina asked.  
  
Ryuuzaki shook her head. "I'm on an 'I-don't-like-my-first-name basis' if anything..."  
  
"Well, what is your first name?" Ken asked, having just walked up.  
  
"Yeah, what's so bad about it, Zaki-San?" Omi asked, following.  
  
Aya walked up and just gave her a questioning look.  
  
"I'll give it to you if you promise to keep it at Ryuuzaki."  
  
Everyone nodded.  
  
"It's Nami."  
  
"That's a pretty name, Zaki-San," Omi said with a smile.  
  
"Yeah, what's so bad about Nami?" Jina asked.  
  
"Well, if you change it a bit it would mean 'What' or 'Name'. How boring is that?"  
  
"But it means 'Wave'," Omi concluded.  
  
"'Wave of the Dragon Shrine' when you put it with the family name. I think Nami suits you better, but I'll keep Ryuuzaki, if you don't like Nami that much," Aya said out of nowhere. "You'd better get some sleep. Tomorrow's your first day on the job," he said, walking out.  
  
"Don't mind Aya," Omi said in her ear. "That's his way of saying he trusts you."  
  
"O yasumi," Ken said with a small wave, walking away.  
  
"Night!" Omi said with his cheerful smile, walking after him.  
  
"O yasumi, Youji-Kun," Jina said with a wave.  
  
"Yeah, thanks for showing me around, Youji-Kun. Night," she said with a smile. She looked at her bags. "I need to get dressed anyways."  
  
Youji nodded and stood there with a smile on his face.  
  
"Youji...Kun...?" Jina asked with a sweat-drop.  
  
"Good night, Youji-Kun," Ryuuzaki said, pushing him out the door. She sighed, shook her head, and closed the door.  
  
"So, you're the lucky girl that got the job?" Jina asked as she sat down. Ryuuzaki blinked. She definitely wasn't one of the team, then.  
  
"Hai," she said with a smile. "Parents kicked me out and this is really close to my school, so they let me work here."  
  
"Oh, what are your interests?"  
  
"Computer tech and botany," she said, as she set her things down and sat on the empty bed. She looked to the edge of the sheets where she saw something move. She pulled the sheets back. "Cats."  
  
"Is there a problem with the cats, Zaki-Chan?" Jina asked.  
  
Zaki sniffed and sneezed. "Nothing much," she said with a laugh. "Just allergies..."  
  
"Oh, you want to sleep in the bed that isn't covered in cat hair?"  
  
"That would be good..."  
  
Jina nodded and switched beds with Zaki.  
  
"Ano..." Zaki said, looking at her bags next to her bed. "I guess I'll unpack in the morning. Nice meeting you, Jina-Chan. I guess we'll exchange life histories in the morning, too. O yasumi," Zaki said with a long yawn.  
  
"O yasumi," her roommate said from the cat bed as she turned the light off.  
  
Zaki was just about to doze off when she heard a small thump on the floor. Must have been one of the cats going off for a nightly prowl. Cats are nocturnal, after all. However she wasn't expecting the cat to hop into her bed. She sat up and was met with a little black Bombay kitten. "Go on, sweetie, I'm sure Jina-Chan misses you," she said with a slight laugh.  
  
The small cat tilted its head and snuck under her sheets. Zaki sighed. "Jina-Chan...Which one is the Bombay?" According to codenames, it would be Omi's cat, but Jina couldn't know that  
  
"He's Omi's cat. His name is Nouzui," Jina answered with a laugh. "Is he the one that jumped down?"  
  
"Yup..."  
  
"Oh, I'll get him back over here," Jina said, starting to get up.  
  
Zaki leaned over to where the kitten was curled up. "Nah, let him sleep. He's only a kitten. It should be too bad 


End file.
